Not the Same
by Lee88
Summary: Madelyn Scott's life is turned upside down when her family moves to Tree Hill. Future Fic
1. Chapter 1

Ok. I love One Tree Hill and reading fanfics. I started this story four years ago, so the end of season 2. Since then my life has been kinda crazy. I have a few chapters written from four years ago. I want to finish a fanfic so this is it. This story is a future fic and completely an alternative universe since when I started a lot of things hadn't happened on One Tree Hill. I would greatly appreciate criticism and suggestions in reviews. Thanks!

**Chapter 1**

Madelyn Scott lived a life that most believed to be perfect. That was true until her life was turned upside down. Madelyn was the oldest daughter of Nathan and Haley Scott. Madelyn knew that her birth is what kept her parents marriage together. Madelyn's birth gave her young parents the hope to keep their young marriage in tack. Because of this, she was given the name Madelyn Hope Scott. Madelyn's parents were just finishing high school when she was born, but somehow they managed to go to college and both got degrees after her arrival. Her father played basketball for Duke University and after he graduated he got drafted to the NBA. That is when the family moved to New York City.

Nathan played for the Knicks while Haley taught music at a performing arts school. When Madelyn aka Maddy was six Haley gave birth to a baby boy, Conner Nathan Scott. A year and a half later, Owen James Scott was born. Three years later, Haley got a surprise when she had identical twin girls, Emma Kay and Molly May. Fifteen years after the birth of their first daughter, Nathan and Haley had five children and a decaying marriage.

Madelyn should of known when her father decided to retire from basketball and move back to his hometown that her life would never be the same. After being in the NBA for ten years an injury caused her father to retire and move back home. He was going to run the car dealership that his father had once owned. Haley was not happy about this decision, because she loved her life in New York and didn't want to move back to Tree Hill. In New York, the Scotts lived a fast pace life and were unnoticed in a huge city. It was the complete opposite in small Tree Hill; the famous Nathan Scott and his family who were living in their town amazed everyone. All the sudden changes put a strain on the Scott marriage.

Madelyn Scott looked around her brand new room and hated it. The room felt empty with just a bed, dresser, vanity, and white walls. Her old room in New York was filled with pictures, her awards, and bright purple walls. She laid on her bed wishing she were back in New York with her friends. The day before she started her first day at Tree Hill High School and she hated everyone pointing saying that's Nathan Scott's daughter. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door.

"Maddy, can I come in, please."

"Sure, you can come in Buddy." Maddy smiled as her younger brother Owen came into her room.

Owen jumped on the bed beside Maddy. "What's that matter O?"

"Mom and Dad are at it again." he said in a weak voice.

"It OK, everything will be OK and you can stay the night in here." In reality, Maddy wasn't sure if it was all right. Ever since her Father decided to move to Tree Hill, her parents had been arguing nonstop.

"Thanks Maddy! You're the best big sister!"

Owen went under the covers and fell asleep a few minutes later. Maddy on the other hand watched her brother sleep with tears in her eyes. Maddy wished she was still naive and didn't understand what was happening to her family, just like her innocent little brother.

**Down the Hall**

"God, Nathan you are so hypocritical about everything. I don't understand why I can't go back to work. Does it hurt your ego that much to know your not going to be the only one providing for your family?"

"You know that's crap Haley. I just don't understand why you don't want to stay at home anymore. I thought you loved spending time with the kids and now we have this new house you can take care of."

"I don't want take care of the HOUSE. I want to do something else with my life than just a mother and a wife. Nathan, I love to teach and if you loved me you would let me."

"You should hear yourself. You sound so selfish right now. Do you only think about making yourself happy? What about the five kids that you have given birth to, do you think about them?"

"You are so overreacting NATHAN. The girls are going to be in kindergarten next year and Maddy is old enough to baby-sit the few hours I'll be gone when they get home from school. Plus, with you being your own boss now maybe you could help around the house for once. Seeing that you make it sound like I'm the only one capable of taking care of OUR children and the house. You should really try it because it's a lot more work than you think. And all that selfish crap don't even start with me, Mr. NBA who left his wife alone for ten years to take care of the house and kids. Let me tell you that wasn't selfish at all. Think the next time you talk, Nathan, I'm tired of this, I hope you enjoy sleeping on the couch buddy. Haley throws a pillow at Nathan and turns to the other side of the bed.

**The Next Morning**

"Morning my beautiful sunshine, cheer up. I made your favorite for breakfast, homemade waffles."

"Thanks mom but really nothing is going to bring back my old life."

"Madelyn, come on school can't be that bad you haven't even given it a chance. And I know for a fact that you are the most beautiful, intelligent, and compassionate daughter any mother would die for. I know this is hard kiddo, but really we'll make it work. I want your chin up because you're going to show Tree Hill how amazing Miss Madelyn Scott is."

Haley loved her daughter more than anything and thought she was amazing. Ever since Maddy was a baby they had very tight knit relationship. This very close relationship was formed when Nathan was off on the road playing basketball. For six years it was just the two of them.

"Real cute mom, I love the pep talk but who are you kidding. We are both miserable here, we should really just go back to New York where we were both happy. Seriously, do you think I didn't hear what a coward Dad was being last night? I swear mom I was ready to go hit him for you. Why does he have to be so selfish?"

"O Sweetie, you know how your dad gets and please don't worry about us…"

"Mommmmy, Emmy took MY BARBIE and I want it back right now!" Little four and half Molly Scott demanded to her mom.

"Ahhh what am I going to do with you two." Haley said looking at her two identical twins laughing at their constant bickering. "Emma, give it back and you two need to get dress, ok?"

"OOOkkkkayyyy" Both girls said unwillingly.

Nathan walks into the kitchen looking rushed. "Maddy, lets go I need to get you to school."

"O Joy, I get to go to the Great Nathan Scott's old stomping grounds… Where all the kids can look at me in amazement and whisper about how my dad is such a legend. I think I'd rather hurl."

" Stop the Crap Madelyn Hope and get in the car RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY." Nathan yelled having enough of his daughter attitude and following her to the door.

"Have a good day honey and I think you need to work on your parenting skills. Yelling at her for something that is your fault won't get you anywhere." Haley snickered to Nathan as he walked out the door.

Maddy slammed the door of Nathan's Lincoln Navigator.

"Since when have you gotten an attitude? I hope you know how lucky you are because right now you act like your life is all over because I made you move."

"Gezzzz Dad, I think I heard you use that line on mom last night. When are you going to get it? It isn't us. It's you dad. You made us move here because you wanted to. I believe that you are the one being selfish."

"Maddy, it was the best thing for our family. I don't understand why you and your mother can't understand that. I love you guys so much and I thought getting out of the city would bring us closer together."

"News flash dad it has ruined everything. It has only torn us apart. I hate it here and so does mom. And before you go off on me. We are not the only ones unhappy. Guess who showed up in my room in the middle of the night." Nathan didn't say anything to his daughter. "Let me tell you, Owen did because he couldn't take the yelling in the room next to his…Hmmmm…I wonder who it could have been. Daddy, I just really want things to be the way they use to be. And the sad thing is you weren't around then because you were to busy being the big basketball star."

Madelyn whispered to her dad with tears running down her face as she looked into her father's eyes.

Nathan didn't know what to say to his daughter comment. She was right. Apparently, he made a better father not being around at all than being around. Her words crushed him like a rock his family was happier with out him.

Nathan pulled up to his old school and watched his daughter get out of the car without a word. He wasn't going to say anything because nothing he could say could fix the fact that his daughter hated him at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Maddy couldn't go home and face her dad, so she went to the only place she loved in Tree Hill. Her Grandma's café. She smiled as she walked in the door and saw her Grandma Karen wiping down the counter.

"If it isn't just the most beautiful girl I know. What do I owe the pleasure of having Miss Madelyn come visit her old Grandma?"

Maddy just laughed at Karen's comment. Even though she wasn't her biological grandma, Karen had been there since her birth and was like a mother to Haley and a grandma to her children. Maddy loved everything about Karen and could talk about anything with her, because since she was

little, Karen had taken care of her when Nathan and Haley were too busy. Madelyn could honestly say the only thing she loved about Tree Hill was she was closer to Karen.

"Well, to be honest I don't have anything better to do."

"I find that hard to believe because I'm sure you have already made a million new friends who adore you."

"I wish. Grandma these kids are so shelter. They think it's a miracle because I'm the great Nathan Scott's daughter and I'm going to their school. I really just want them to like me for me not my dad."

"O Sweetie… Once they get to know you they'll love you. You know why because you are your mother's daughter and that will get you so far in life."

Madelyn smiled at Karen, who was always telling her how much she reminder her of her mother. Which made Maddy happy because she adored her mother and thought she was the strongest woman she knew with Karen of course.

The phone rang in the café and Madelyn watched as Karen's face went blank.

"I'll be right there Haley and Maddy is with me. Just stay calm ok."

"That was your mother. Something came up and we need to go to your house."

Maddy looked at Karen puzzled but just followed Karen to her car and didn't say a word until they pulled up to the big brick house. "What's going on Grandma? Is mom ok?"

"Maddy, I really think your mom should talk to you about this. Now lets just go."

Maddy walked into the house with Karen to find her very distracted mother staring down at the kitchen table. She watched as Karen embraced her mother with a hug and told her everything would be ok.

"Mom what's going on is everything ok?" Madelyn asked scared what her mother was going to tell her.

Haley wiped her eyes and took a big breath as she prepared to tell her daughter the news. "Honey, your dad thinks it will be best if he moves out and we get separated. You know the tension between us lately. He's right, that tension isn't good for you kids to be around and maybe this

will help us work things out. I know this is a shock but we'll make it through this. I'll just need a little more help from you kiddo and I know you'll accept because I have the most wonderful daughter. I love you and I know your dad does too and this isn't about you and your siblings. It's about your dad and me and we just need some time apart, but I don't want you worrying. I know you Samantha and you'll take on so much responsibility, and I just want you to be a kid ok?"

Maddy quivered as she listened to her mom go on and on about her. All what she could think was this was her fault because what she told her dad earlier. "Mom, I'm sorry I really need to be alone right now." Maddy said running up to her room and burying her face into her pillow.

"God Karen what am I going to do. I mean Nathan and I were having problems, but for him to just leave so sudden it's just such a shock."

"Shhhhhh….Haley it will be ok. We'll figure everything out. I'll have Luke call Nathan tonight and talk some sense into him. He'll be home by tomorrow night."

"I hope Karen because I don't know what I'm going to tell the other kids when they ask where Nathan is."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Maddy didn't know what to do but cry. Her father left because of her words. Now her mother is a mess. Her siblings wouldn't understand and would just keep asking when daddy was coming home like they use to when he was on the road. How could she mess up her family's life so bad? Why did she have to be so mean to her dad?

There was a knock on her door, "Yes?"

"Hey kiddo dinners ready and I'd like it if you came downstairs and eat with us, please."

Maddy slowly got out of her bed and checked her self in the mirror. Her face was stained with tear marks but she quickly brushed the tears away. She knew she had to get herself together for her mom. "Yes, mom I'll be right down."

Maddy walked down to the kitchen to see her siblings and her mom waiting for her to start eating. "Maddy, guess what I did at school today?"

Maddy laughed at the excitement in Owen's voice. "What did you do buddy?"

"I played baseball and I hit a homerun and the kids now think I'm the best player."

"Owen you are in second grade and you better hit a homerun because dad would only expect the best." Said Conner to his old brother.

"Shut up Conner! It was really good hit even my teacher said so. I bet you couldn't hit a homerun."

"BOYS STOP IT!" Haley yelled not being able to take her boys fighting with each other. She didn't know what had gotten into her. She couldn't take this. Sitting here with the kids acting like nothing happen when her life fell apart hours ago. "Excuse me, guys I don't feel good. Maddy could you clean up for me."

"Ummm..Sure mom are you sure you are ok?" Maddy asked worried about her mother.

"Really I just need to rest, I had a long day." Haley said walking away.

"Why did mommy have to yell we weren't even fighting bad. I didn't mean to make her mad, Maddy. Was I a bad boy?"

"O, you are not a bad boy. Mommy's just had a rough day."

"Yea, she has been crying ever since we got home from school. I think it's because her and dad were fighting last night. It wasn't our fault Owen it was dad's fault that mom is sad." Stated Conner acting like he knew why his mom was upset.

Maddy didn't know what to say to her brothers. Then she looked at her sisters who looked just as equally upset as Owen did.

"Maddy. It's mine and sissy's fault we were so bad for mommy today. We dumped all the toys out from the boxes and made a big mess. We didn't mean to make her sad." An upset Molly told her older sister with puppy dog eyes.

"Guys calm down everything will be ok. Mommy is just really overwhelmed with moving and daddy's new job. She just needs some time to herself, so I want you guys to be on your best behavior and help out, ok?

"I'll try my best I promise. I can be a really good girl if I try!" Explained Emma excited that she could be good.

"Well, I'm glad. How about you girls get your Pajamas on all by yourselves and you boys can help me clean up the kitchen." The girls ran upstairs to get ready for bed and the boys started helping Maddy clear the table.

"Everything is going to be ok with mom and dad, right Maddy?" Asked Conner scared about the state his mother was in.

"Con, don't worry ok. Mom and Dad are the adults and were the kids. It's their job to worry not ours. I just want you not to fight with O."

"Maddy, mom is really upset and dad hasn't even come home yet. I think he did something to her. I came in from the bus and she was just crying looking at a picture of her and dad. I've never seen her that upset since Grandpa James died three years ago."

"Everything will be fine. Mom and Dad just had a little fight and need some space. There's nothing to be concern about just stay calm for the younger ones." Maddy begged her brother not to let on to the younger three the problems her parents were having.

"Look Maddy! I put all the plates in dishwasher by myself."

"Wow O, I'm so proud of you. Come on guys lets go upstairs and make sure the two little trouble makers didn't destroy the upstairs."

Maddy made sure all her siblings were ready for bed. Then she started to get ready for bed herself. When she came out of her bathroom she found all four of them sitting on her bed. "What are you guys doing laying on my bed? Where am I supposed to sleep?" She asked teasing them as she tickled her little sisters' tummies.

"It was my idea Maddy. I told them how your room is so nice to sleep in and we can stay out of mommy's way. Plus their yelling won't wake us up because your room is far away from theirs. Is that ok?" Pleaded Owen to his sister.

"I guess guys, but I'm turning of the lights in ten minutes and I better not hear a peep out of any of you. Got it?"

"Yes, we get have a slumber party!" Said Molly in excitement. Maddy laughed at her little sisters who started jumping up and down in excitement.

If only she could go back to being four when her parents were madly in love and only fought about spoiling her too much. If only she could go back…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Maddy woke up the next morning to find her siblings next to her in bed and had to laugh at how squish they were. But she loved them and she didn't care at that instant any other 15 year old would kick them out. She quietly got ready for school and went downstairs to get breakfast for them. She slowly set out pop tarts and milk for the other. Went back upstairs woke them up and then went to the door she was dreading, her mothers. She slowly opened the door to her mother in shambles. Maddy could tell she had been crying all night.

"Mom, I got breakfast out and got their lunches together. All what you have to do is get them on the bus."

"Maddy how are you going to get to school?" Haley asked completely forgetting that Nathan had driven their daughter the past two days.

"I got up early so I could ride the bus. Well, I got to go just please get up mom and I'll wake them up.

Maddy went into her room and tickled her siblings to wake them up.

"Get up sleepy heads! I got to go to school but mommy is going to get you on the bus. Bye have a good day at school and remember be good." Haley stood inches from her daughter bedroom door wondering what she did to deserve such an amazing daughter. Sam left running into her mother in the hallway.

"Bye mom. I'll see you when I get home. Please eat and take care of yourself. Mom they're fine so don't worry." Maddy added to her mother to reassure her that the others didn't know.

Finally school was over after another day in this hellhole. Maddy realized that maybe she could visit her uncle. Her uncle was an English teacher and the basketball coach and since she started school she ignored him. Slowly she walked to the room that her uncle told her to stop in when ever she got a chance. Hesitantly, she knocked on the door.

"Yes, you can come in."

"Hi! I hope I'm not bothering you. I just wanted to come say hi."

"Well if it isn't my niece the one who promised she'd come see me but hasn't. What's up you don't look to happy kid."

"It sucks here. Do you know all what they see me as is Nathan Scott's daughter?"

Lucas laughs, "Try being his big brother who became a lame school teacher. Do you know how many of them tell me it must stink your brother is so successful and you're stuck in Tree Hill."

Now Maddy laughed, "To think half the time I can't even understand him and wish he had just been a schoolteacher like you."

Lucas smiled weakly, "So I guess your mom told you. You know how he gets. He is stubborn as hell. But he loves you guys like no other, even if he doesn't always show it. Believe me, him and your mom are going through a rough spot but they'll make it through."

"It just really sucks because mom is all depressed. She couldn't even eat dinner with us last night with out losing it. I don't even know what he said to her but she was really upset."

"I'm kind of afraid to talk to her. You know I talked to your dad last night and he really wouldn't talk about it. He just said him and your mom need their space and he'd be staying at a hotel."

"Great, at least he isn't off renting an apartment. I think you should come home with me, please. Mom would really appreciate it if you stopped by. I think you should call Aunt Brooke and you guys should come for dinner, please."

"You are really demanding little girl. I don't know if Brooke will want to. The kids are in that fussy age."

"Well, I'll just have to call and tell her were picking them up and she won't be able to say no to me."

Maddy pulls out her cell phone and dials the number to her aunt's house.

"Hi, Zach is your mommy there? She is well can you put her on the phone, please. Hi, Aunt Brooke. I'm good. No I'm behaving. Anyways do you think you'd want to come over to my house for dinner tonight? We can just get take out. I think my mom really needs the support from you and uncle

Luke. Ok, we'll see you in a couple minutes.

Luke and Maddy picked up Brooke and the kids. When they pulled into the other Scotts's resistance, Maddy was shock to see her dad's car there. "You know maybe we should just go out to eat."

"It's only your Dad, Maddy you are going have to face him. Believe me, Nathan is harmless." Brooke said getting out of the car and pulling her newborn daughter out of her car seat. Lucas grabbed 3-year-old Zach form his seat and the four walked to the door.

Lucas and Brooke let themselves in house to find mad chaos. Brooke entered the kitchen to find Nathan sitting at the table in a complete daze.


End file.
